


I Don't Want You to Hate Me (I Want You to Want to Hate Me)

by FrankenSpine



Series: MayorQueen/EvilSwanQueen [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Cunnilingus, Drunkenness, F/F, Magic Fingers, MayorQueen, Roughness, Sex, reupload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 17:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20157601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: MayorQueen. Re-upload. Title is from the song "Pay for it" by Mindless Self Indulgence.





	I Don't Want You to Hate Me (I Want You to Want to Hate Me)

Regina was sitting alone in her study, sobbing quietly as she stared into the crackling flames within the mantel. On the shelf above it were pictures of her and Henry, all at various points throughout his precious life. In her hand was a glass of bourbon to try and numb the pain, but it didn’t seem to be working.

_“You’re only making things worse, you know,”_ came a voice.

It was hers, but at the same time, it wasn’t. She stiffened when she heard it, and her grip on her glass grew tighter when she heard the Queen walk up behind her.

“What do _you_ want?” she asked bitterly.

“I needed to know you were alright,” murmured the Queen.

“Since when do you care?” Regina snapped, “Isn’t your only goal to make me suffer?”

“No,” the Queen said firmly, “I want everyone else to suffer— but not you or Henry. You see, Regina, I don’t just feel your physical pain. I feel your emotions, as well. It wounds me, feeling this intense sorrow and guilt. I’ve come to put an end to it.”

“Is that a threat?” Regina hissed.

“Not at all,” the Queen told her, “I want to help you, Regina.”

Regina took a slow sip of her drink. “Help me? To do what, exactly?”

“To feel better, of course,” said the Queen.

She snapped her fingers and a bottle of red wine along with a pair of wine glasses appeared on the coffee table. She used her magic to fill both the glasses and handed one to Regina as she took a seat on the couch.

“Here,” she offered, “Drink.”

Regina stared at the glass for a moment, visibly skeptical, but downed the rest of her bourbon before accepting the wine. She smelled it, and even used magic to check if it was poisoned. The Queen laughed, but at the same time, it was clear to Regina that the woman was agitated.

“Is that really necessary?” asked the Queen.

“Just making sure you aren’t trying to poison me.”

The Queen huffed. “When will you get it through that thick skull of yours that if you die, then so do I? I don’t want you dead, Regina.” She took a sip of her wine. “Even if you _did_ try to kill _me.” _

Regina frowned and stood up, approaching the crackling flames. She brought her glass to her lips with one hand and gripped her elbow with the other. A heavy sigh escaped her as she did, and she took a small sip of the sweet wine.

“How do I know you won’t at least hurt me? Or the people I love?”

“If I wanted to hurt you, I’d have done it by now.”

“No,” said Regina, “You would plan it all out carefully. You would wait until I let my guard down before striking, like a vicious cobra. You forget that we share the same thought process, _Your Majesty.”_

She gasped when the Queen was suddenly standing behind her, pressing those soft lips to the shell of her ear. She shuddered involuntarily. She wanted to move— to run— _something!_ But her legs wouldn’t budge. The Queen’s arms snaked around her waist, holding her close. She found herself feeling oddly comforted by it, and that terrified her.

“What are you doing?” she rasped.

“I want you,” the Queen husked.

Regina could smell the alcohol on her breath.

“You’re drunk,” Regina accused.

“Perhaps,” said the Queen. She nipped playfully at the shell of Regina’s ear. “But you’re nearly there yourself.” She brought a hand up to paw at the Mayor’s breast, only to feel the woman tense up. “Don’t be so uptight, Madame Mayor,” she husked.

Regina gasped, crying out in pain as the Queen suddenly pulled her heart from her chest. “W-What the hell are you doing?!”

“Relax,” murmured the Queen, giving Regina no choice but to obey.

She cradled the pulsating heart in her hands ever so gently and raised it to her lips as if to take a bite, like it was some sort of radiant fruit. Regina watched her closely, waiting on bated breath as the Queen kissed the heart. The sensation was beyond strange, and caused Regina to shudder involuntarily.

“I’ve always wanted to try that,” the Queen confessed softly, “Tell me, Regina, how do you feel?”

Regina was quiet for a moment as she met the Queen’s intense gaze. _“Different,”_ she said.

A smile tugged at the corners of the Queen’s painted lips. “How about now?” She ran her tongue flat across the heart and grinned as Regina fell to her knees, moaning quietly.

“That’s— _Gods—_ are you trying to torment me?”

“Torment?” The Queen laughed. “Gods, no. I’m just having a bit of fun.” Once again, she brought the heart to her lips and murmured, “Stand up, Regina.”

Regina did so, and once she was on her feet, the Queen grabbed her by the back of the head and slammed their lips together in a rough, hungry kiss. Regina’s eyes went wide for a moment, but then they fell shut as the Queen’s tongue slipped into her mouth. A low moan escaped her, which seemed to please the Queen.

After what seemed like an eternity, the Queen pulled away and stared deep into Regina’s eyes as if in search of something, though Regina wasn’t sure what that ‘something’ even was. Both women stood there without a word, panting slow, heavy breaths. It was Regina who eventually broke the awkward silence.

“Why did you really come here?” she rasped.

The Queen rested her forehead against Regina’s. “Because I need you,” she confessed, “and I know you need me, too, even if you won’t admit it.”

Regina was stunned. She struggled to find her voice. “I—”

The Queen pressed a finger to Regina’s lips. _“Shhh,”_ she cooed, “Let me take care of you tonight.”

“T-Take care of me?”

The Queen brought her lips to the base of Regina’s neck, nipping lightly. “Yes,” she husked, “I want to feel your sweat on my skin. I want to hear your soft moans and the thunder within your chest.”

She slammed Regina’s heart back where it belonged, causing Regina to cry out in pain and surprise, then she waved her hand and rendered both herself and her counterpart naked. Regina gasped upon seeing this and frowned at her a bit.

“I wish you hadn’t done that.”

“Then undo it,” said the Queen, “Put your clothes back on. Tell me you don’t want this. Force me to leave.”

Regina hung her head with a sigh. “Even if I make you go, you’ll just come right back.”

The Queen chuckled softly. “You’re probably right.” Then she, too, let out a sullen sigh and cupped Regina’s face in her hands. “Do you hate me, Regina?” she whispered.

Regina was taken aback by this. “Hate you? No,” she said, “I just feel sorry for you.”

“I don’t want you to hate me,” the Queen told her, “I want you to _want_ to hate me.”

Regina’s brows furrowed. _“What?” _

The Queen shook her head. “Sorry. I’ve had a bit too much to drink tonight.”

Regina pursed her lips. “Clearly.”

Again, the Queen laughed. Her eyes slipped shut and she pressed her lips to Regina’s in a brief kiss. “Tell me what you want,” she rasped.

“I— I want,” Regina hesitated.

“Yes?”

The Mayor swallowed. “I want you to touch me.”

“Where?” the Queen husked.

_ “Anywhere.” _

The Queen brought her hand down and cupped the slick space between Regina’s glistening thighs. “You’re wet,” she purred.

With just a touch of magic, her fingers began to emanate a soft purple glow as she slipped two of them into Regina’s warmth. She reveled in the deep moan that escaped her counterpart’s lips as she curled her glowing fingers, beginning to pump them at a teasingly-slow pace. Soon, she increased the speed of her fingers and added a third, rubbing Regina’s aching clit with her thumb. Regina gasped, rocking uncontrollably against her hand.

“Come for me, Regina,” the Queen murmured, “I can sense you’re close.”

She bent down and bit Regina’s nipple, earning a sharp gasp. She soothed it by circling her tongue around it, and was delighted to hear a pleasured moan. Knowing Regina was about to climax, she added a fourth finger to the fray and began pumping even harder.

Before she knew it, there was a sudden burst of wet heat on her hand and Regina was falling forward, stumbling into her. She caught her counterpart with ease, though her fingers were still buried deep in Regina’s pussy, and the angle at which Regina was leaning caused the Queen’s fingers to press into that sweet spot, _hard. _

Regina’s eyelids fluttered and she let out a low, shuddery moan, resting her head onto the Queen’s shoulder as she attempted to catch her breath. The Queen’s fingers slowly slipped out of her sopping cunt, and Regina was left a writhing, moaning, quivering mess. She found herself being guided down onto the large rug in front of the mantel, gently eased back onto a mountain of blankets that hadn’t been there before.

“Just try to relax,” the Queen husked.

Regina felt as though she couldn’t breathe as she watched the Queen’s lips kiss their way down her taut stomach, leaving a sensual trail of red lipstick in their wake. Her head fell back and she squeezed her eyes shut, biting her lip when she felt the Queen kiss her pussy. The woman’s lips grew tight around her clit, sucking at it harshly and making her moan uncontrollably. Soon, the Queen began lapping greedily between her thighs and drawing in every last drop of her desire on that warm, skillful tongue.

“Please,” she rasped, _“M-More.”_

The Queen responded by pressing her nose directly into Regina’s clit and sinking her tongue deep into that dripping cunt, allowing her to feast on Regina’s pussy like a carnivore. She began moving her head from side to side at a rapid pace, which caused her counterpart to cry out in sheer ecstasy. She felt a rush of heat between her own thighs when Regina’s legs came to rest over her shoulders, silently beckoning her closer.

The intense and powerful climax that ripped through her left Regina screaming in utter bliss. Her arousal coated the Queen’s lips, tongue, and chin. Her back arched like a perfect bow and she convulsed on the mountain of warm blankets as her orgasm overwhelmed her, causing her very soul to quiver with excitement.

Then, just like that, she collapsed onto the blankets, gasping both in pleasure and for breath. To her surprise, the Queen’s lips met hers in a sudden kiss, and she could taste her own arousal. It was an odd taste, though not unpleasant. She supposed that tasting it upon the Queen’s lips made it that much more enjoyable. She struggled to open her eyes, but when she did, she found the Queen peering down at her with a loving gaze, and the dancing flames flickered in her counterpart’s eyes.

“I don’t hate you,” she murmured.

She fell silent and leaned up to press her lips to the Queen’s in a soft kiss, and her eyes slipped shut once more.

_ “I love you,”_ she and the Queen rasped in unison.


End file.
